Wedding Day
by violetdoodlebug
Summary: McGee and Delilah get married!


Author's Note: I ship McGee and Delilah. To a dangerous level.

Disclaimer: Would I write fan fiction if I owned NCIS? Haha. NO.

MAY 2015

It had been a pleasant spring in DC. No big devastating cases had terrorized the MCRT, and the DOD had had a slow month. The timing of the slow down couldn't have been more perfect.

"You look lovely." Bishop said, crunching into a carrot stick.

Delilah smiled. She and Ellie had become good friends over the last year. "Thank you, but…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Ellie said, tossing out the carrot into a trash bin. They'd just had a 'no eating in your bridesmaid dress' conversation about 2 hours ago.

Ellie pushed Delilah's wheelchair over to a full length mirror. Her mother walked over and stuck a few pins into her bun, and put a little more mascara on her.

"I can put my own make-up on, Mom." Delilah said, faking an annoyed tone.

Delilah let it all sink in for a moment. This was her wedding day. It wasn't close to what she'd imagined, but it was still her wedding day.

Her hair was up with a few loose curls descending from the bun, her dress was lacey but simple, and her heels were sparkly. A pang of hurt ran through her that she'd never walk in them.

But somehow, she'd be okay. She glanced at the ring on her left hand, remembering how he'd proposed. How she'd cried and he'd held her, how he'd always been so patient with her as she learned how to navigate with her wheelchair and everything. She remembered how even at 2 am when she'd wake him up because she couldn't get to the bathroom he'd come to help her and never complain. He'd stop what he was doing in a heartbeat to help her reach a roll of paper towels or tie her shoe. He didn't have to do any of this but he did because he loved her, and she'd forever owe him for it. She loved him unconditionally too. Tim was her lifeline.

Meanwhile, as Delilah dabbed a tear out of the corner of her eye daintily, McGee stood in his tux, the one Delilah had bought for him a little over a year ago. His sister was here, his father even was coming, despite the cancer and all. Ziva was flying in from Israel (which was a surprise for Tony, for being so supportive of him as he'd figured things out with Delilah.)

Suddenly, McGee felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. This was really happening. He was about to get married. He was about to officially commit.

But he'd committed a long time ago, when he'd agreed to the gala after the talk with Abby.

About that time, Abby, Gibbs, and Tony walked up behind McGee.

Abby hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She looked a little out of her element in the blue bridesmaid dress over her black, but she did it gleefully for McGee and Delilah. Bishop came and grabbed Abby for some last minute adjustments.

Tony gave McGee a gentle and awkward hug and a strange variation of a high-five before saying, "I'm proud of you probie."

"Thank you Tony. I suggest you turn around, your plus one is here." Tony looked confused, but when he turned and saw Ziva (wearing the same dress she'd worn in Berlin), McGee figured he wouldn't be seeing much of Tony for a while.

Gibbs laughed and patted McGee on the back, and that was simply enough. Gibbs was not a man who communicated in words, but what Gibbs said gave McGee such confidence.

"She's your Shannon."

"Yeah boss, yes she is."

The ceremony was about to start, and everyone took their places. McGee looked out to see his sister and Palmer and Breena and their adopted daughter, and Ducky too. Delilah's niece was a flower girl and one of her much younger cousins was a ring bearer. Delilah's father pushed her wheelchair up the aisle and everyone stood, and McGee just smiled at her.

She was so beautiful.

He didn't stand during the ceremony, instead he sat on a stool like they'd arranged, and looked into her eyes practically the whole time.

Gibbs just watched and chuckled silently to himself. "This is going to work out just fine." As if he'd had a doubt from the beginning.

When it came time for him to kiss her, he pushed back her vail and sweetly placed a loving and sensual kiss to her lips, and then took her hand for a moment.

The minister pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee.

At the reception everything was lovely, and McGee introduced Delilah to Ziva before she found her way back to Tony's hip pocket. McGee was pretty sure that he'd seen Tony mouth "thank you probie" at least 10 times in the last hour.

They shoved cake into each other's faces and McGee met several more of Delilah's DOD friends.

When the night winded down and they began to head out on their honeymoon, (which was to be a week up in Wisconsin, staying in the cabin her grandparents had owned, and visiting her hometown and such) McGee helped her into his car and loaded up the wheelchair. He kissed her again before they started into a long night of driving and talking.

So maybe it wouldn't be easy being married, especially to a girl like Delilah, who was smarter than him and unable to do as she pleased. But McGee was going to be right there beside her every step of the way.

So maybe Delilah had imagined walking down the aisle and finding the love of her life without being paralyzed, but there was no one that would ever love her or be loved by her more than Tim.

*please let me know what you thought!*


End file.
